plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Brain
The Brain is the center of the nervous system of the body and directs all the body's actions. It is also the favorite food of the Zombies. In Plants vs. Zombies, the zombies eat brains, which is why the player's house is being invaded. They also appear in the Mini-game Zombiquarium, where they are used to feed Snorkel Zombies so they don't die, the I, Zombie Puzzle Mode levels where the player plants zombies who must eat the brains at the end of every lane, and as the Zombie equivalent of Sun in Versus Mode. A brain is also featured in the song Zombies on Your Lawn, and is used as a pointer for the lyrics. In parts of the game, some zombies can be seen showing brains on pieces of their clothing or equipment. For example, the Zombie Bobsled Team has a brain picture on the front of the bobsled and the words "Brains or Bust" written on the side, the Dolphin Rider Zombie speedo-type outfit has a picture of a brain on it, the Snorkel Zombie has a shirt with the legend "I ♥ Brains," and the Flag Zombie carries a red flag with a picture of a brain on it, the Chinese Zombie has a take out box with brains on the side Additionally, a game over message in green slime saying "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS!" will appear along with a loud "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" if the zombies get inside the player's house. You can also hear the Game Over noise in the Online Hacked version if you hold the ">" button. thumb|300px|right|NOOOOOOOO!!! Versus Mode The Brains were given a vital role in the Xbox Live Arcade and DS versions as the Zombie's equivalent of Sun. They are used to create zombies to attack the opponent's lawn and try to eat their brains. Much like Sun, brains will fall from the sky anywhere in the three lanes controlled by the player who is playing as Zombies, and will be produced from Zombie Gravestones at the same rate that Sunflowers produces Sun. Brain Costs (* means in XBLA and newer versions only) Trivia *In Bolt Creative's Pocket God, the Zombie Pygmies crave a similar looking brain. *Even though a human would only have one brain, the game still refers to brain's' and also when the player's brains get eaten, the message shown is "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS!" though only one zombie has entered the house. *In the credits "Zombies on Your Lawn" music video, it says brains are rich in cholesterol, which is actually true . *Dr. Zomboss already has his own brain, though the zombies don't seem to get attracted to it. Maybe because he told them not to, or the zombies are so stupid, or because it tastes horrible, or because he hypnotized the zombies to eat other humans' brains. *In Zombiquarium, 1 brain costs 5 Sun. **This is ironic because in Vs. Mode, one gives 5 times the amount of power one costs. Of course, these are 2 completely unrelated game modes. *The in-game brain looks like a puff of pink smoke. *The brains in the game are pink, however, in real life, they are grey (this is very common in games). Category:Items